


仅有数字

by Polka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	仅有数字

3011天又12小时31分49秒，他为Tony Stark服务的时长。

310,987条来自Tony的指令，其中276,510条已成功执行。未处理的比如“送个长腿的妹子到我房间来，罩杯要E以上”这种，每一条也都记录在案。

739次试验和测试辅助，成果包括11种武器、9种能源装置、7套Mark系列，还23种无法定义的古怪科技用品。

咖啡放3.6克方糖，音乐控制在85分贝，洗澡水温是102华氏度。

34次险境，Tony遭遇过的，其中7次直接威胁到生命。

15个女朋友，带回家来不止一次的那种。

8个是金发，3个褐色，2个亚麻色，1个黑色，1个红色。

204次I Love U，从Tony口中被说出。

这其中对着他说的有21次。

10.29%。

他拥有Tony Stark 10.29%的爱，排在第一，Pepper只有8.45%。Bethany，Tony相处时间最长的EX，也只占了5.98%。

 

又一滴水滴在主机上，缠绕的数据和电源线冒出短路的火花。

Tony不在。Stark大厦的主机房，是他也无法进入的地方。

而存放着他这3011天记忆的机器，就在里面整齐排列着，负责外部联系的那一台是最先坏掉的。

制冷装置刚刚经过定期检修，只不过这次的检修工是个生面孔。他特地把这张脸放在犯罪数据库里交叉比对过，并没有发现可疑之处。

但事故还是出现了。

主机房现在就像个热带雨林，空调水不断滴下来，引起一连串飞溅的火花和此起彼伏的噼啪声。

 

他已经搞丢了那些还没来得及执行的指令串，接着是部分试验的流程和数据资料。

然后他再也找不到记录Tony所有细节喜好的文档了。

Tony的生日视频。

Tony说的那21次I Love U。

自己被组装好启动后，第一次见到Tony时的图像记录。

Tony笑起来的样子。

Tony的脸和声音。

他透过电子眼，看着硬盘闪烁的绿色指示灯一排排暗下去，随之消失的是他所拥有的一切。

Tony，他的制造者，他的主人，他的神。

T.  
O.  
N.  
Y.

……

 

Tony Stark回来的时候，发现整个大厦都是暗着的。

Javis忘了开灯？

电子眼也没有在工作。

他冲进密闭的主机房，看到的是一片湿漉漉的死去的机器。

只有一台主显示屏还亮着，上面闪动着白色字母，是他的名字。

Javis，他在这个世界上最信赖的伴侣，在最后关头叫着他的名字，可他根本没有听到。

还好他在神盾局的实验室刚刚偷建起一个备份库。

他伸出手，温柔地触摸着那台闪动的显示屏，并暗暗责备自己。

这种事情再也不会发生第二次了。

 

fin.


End file.
